Survival Guide: Dating The Girl of Your Dreams
by Luciendar
Summary: Hey everybody. Expanding my writing repertoire again. This was just a fun little idea that I had and I hope you enjoy. I really like this pairing so I hope you will as well. It seems like if things had gone a little differently that this could have been a thing. Anyways, enjoy my funny little brainchild here and be gentle with her. Rated M for many reasons.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Akame Ga Kill.**

 **Survival Guide: Winning The Girl Of Your Dreams**

 **Introduction**

I've never really written anything but I suppose I should start with an introduction. My name is Tatsumi and I am writing this as a guide for all those out there who want to chase down the girl of their dreams.

You should know before you even start. This is not a path for the faint of heart. You will have setbacks and hardships. You will experience pain on a level you have never known before. You may even get shot down, but if you are lucky, and I mean very lucky you may meet her. The girl of your dreams that is.

Within the following chapters, I will go over my encounters. If you read and follow them then just maybe you will meet the girl of your dreams as well. Remember that while your experiences may differ that the overall message is the same.

Well, congrats on beginning your journey and good luck!

Go get her tiger!

 **A/N: Welcome everyone who decided to read this. Yes this is crazy short but it's like the intro in a book ya know. Just a brief description will be written before each chapter starts. Hope you enjoy the premise but if you're unsure just read the next chapter to get a feel for it. As always R &R.**


	2. Dress To Impress

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Akame Ga Kill.**

 **Chapter 1: Dress To Impress**

 **To begin. You should realize that this has little to do with what you wear. This means that once you find that special someone you should prepare yourself to appear in a way that pleases her. Sometimes girls are only initially impressed by your physical appearance. In that case, you should dress nice or work out. Some girls like a guy who is smart, so you'd want to get good grades and study hard. Whatever the case, learn about her and "dress to impress."**

The long journey to the kingdom had finally ended. I could finally join the army to send money home to my village. Or so I thought. Turns out the army isn't recruiting right now. I begged and pleaded at the enlistment office but it was for nothing. I was incredibly excited until all of this happened. Luckily I have a little money from the village but I have to repay that as soon as possible.

This town has been the busiest place I'd ever seen. Wall to wall shops selling goods of all kinds. People wore fine fabrics instead of most wearing animal pelts and skins. I am fortunate to have gotten clothes before the trip. The village elder said they belonged to his son who had joined the military and passed away. So now I am twice as dedicated to making him proud.

I guess you could say the elder is kind of like a father figure to me. He took several of us kids in after the war ended up with our parents being killed. It was a bloody and nasty struggle but the empire won out in the end. Now I can be apart of the proud tradition, at least I can if can join the army.

Placing my hand against a nearby wall I let out a large sigh. The most important thing now I guess was finding a place to stay for the night. It was slowly drifting into the cold season so sleeping outside just wasn't an option. Though if I can't join the military right away I need to find a way to earn money so I don't dip too much into my savings.

It took a while but I finally found a notice board. For those of you from small villages like me, a notice board is something provided by the government for people and groups to post notices and requests. It has everything from coming events, odd job requests, and danger beast bounties to most wanted notifications. A few bounties caught my eye. I may not be the most fearsome hunter out there but I can easily take the average danger beast.

That was when I saw it, my salvation.

ATTENTION:

IN HONOR OF THE VICTORY OF GENERAL ESDEATH OVER THE NORTHERN TRIBES. A TOURNAMENT SHALL BE HELD THIS SATURDAY AT NOON. THERE IS A MINIMUM ENTRY FEE OF 200 GIL. ALL CONTESTANTS MUST BE SIGNED UP NO LATER THAN 10 PM TWO DAYS PRIOR. THE WINNER SHALL RECEIVE ONE WISH TO BE GRANTED BY GENERAL ESDEATH HERSELF. THE EMPEROR HAS DECLARED NO MATTER THE WISH IT SHALL BE GRANTED.

YOUR SAFETY CAN'T BE GUARANTEED. ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK.

This was it. Exactly what I'd been waiting for. I did a little dance to blow some of my excess enthusiasm. That is until I realized the two problems I was now faced with. The deadline was today and… I only had 250 gil to live on.

With only a moment's hesitation I went and got myself signed up. I knew what I had to do. After successfully getting myself signed up I steeled myself and found the bounty board again. Scanning the board I knew I had to find the closest bounty that I could do within two days. If I was going to win this competition I had to at least survive until then. There was only one posting that the bill, but I was not eager to take it. Like I said, I can take an average danger beast, but this is a little much.

EXTREME WARNING

SEEKING DANGER BEAST HUNTER

100000 GIL REWARD

ANCIENT DRAGON CORNERED IN THE CAVERNS ON THE NORTH SIDE OF TOWN. ARMY TROOPS DISPATCHED HAD NOT RETURNED. PRESUMED DEAD. RETURN TO RECRUITMENT OFFICE WITH PROOF OF KILL FOR REWARD.

Ancient dragons were among the most powerful danger beasts alive. Not only did they host crazy amounts of power, but qualify as an ancient dragon it has to have black scales signifying that it has lived over a thousand years. Those who kill them live forever in legend as heroes. I can kill an average danger beast but this, this was… no, it doesn't matter. Avoiding this is for someone with the luxury of choice. Defeating this and winning this tournament is my one chance.

Luckily my last 50 gil was enough to buy me some food. My camping gear isn't in great shape but it would have to be enough to last the night. From the information, I'd gathered the Northern Caverns were a four-hour march north on foot. Usually, I could have probably caught a caravan, but no one would travel that way out of fear of the dragon.

It was almost evening by the time I reached the caverns. I abandoned the idea of camping for the night and starting in the morning. My adrenaline was pumping too hard for me to sleep. If I was going to die to this beast I'd rather it be now. I could already hear the deep breathing of the beast. It's agitated sounds told me it must know that I am here.

The caverns were treacherous to navigate. I could barely see the ground well enough to get around. My leather boots were perfect for navigating it though. The steel sole lining gave me enough stability to push off the crags while the leather gave me mobility to maneuver. I could actually see a few pieces of steel mail that some of the soldiers must have left behind to make travel here easier. It could probably fetch a decent price at an armorer, but no. If I wanted to live honorably I should return it to the armory. Who knows what could turn the tide of a battle after all?

Finally, a warm breeze that smelled faintly of ash emanating from one of the caves let me know I'd found the right place. Unfortunately, that wasn't all that let me know. The corpses of at least twenty men burnt to a crisp lay at the entrance. If I had any chance, I was going to have to sneak up on the beast. If a man in full plate mail couldn't survive a blast of that fire then I didn't stand a chance.

Every few moments the warm breeze hit my face. I started to realize something though. Having spent my entire life in the wilds I knew animal noises. Now I certainly have had no prior exposure to dragons, but the deeper in I went the less the breathing sounded agitated and more it sounded labored. There was a good chance that the dragon was in pain.

Something caused me to pick up my pace. My earlier trepidation about the dragon had seemed to altogether disappear and I was suddenly filled with a desire to see if it was okay. Finally entering the body of the cave I saw it. The cavern itself was as large as a state building, and this beast filled up half of it. Just as I had heard, it scales were black as night. I was certainly correct though, it's breathing was labored. If I wasn't mistaken, this dragon was about to die. Most creatures in this shape would only last a few days at most, however, this was a dragon. For all, I know it could live another year in this shape.

I shook my head. Regardless of my feelings, my life and those of my village family rested upon me sending money back. They were already hurting with what they sent me with. I swore I'd send money before the winter hit and that meant I had precious little time.

I drew my sword and charged the beast, "Forgive me dragon for you have to die. Please understand that your life saves those of my village."

I brought my sword down on the beast's neck intending to cleave it in two. All of my power, all of my feelings, all of my purpose in this one strike. I've got it!

"Eh!?" was all I could say as soon as my sword made contact the blade snapped, "Ehhhh!?"

I fell back on my butt as my failed attempt had sealed my fate. You see while my failed attempt had not harmed the dragon it had served to wake him. Slowly stirring I shuffled back as to not be crushed under the weight of him readjusting his claws.

Finally fixing its eyes on me it spoke, "So finally someone has come to claim my life? It's about time."

The dragon was SPEAKING to me, "Uhhh yes. If I can kill you and bring back proof I can provide for my entire village."

A deep throaty chuckle came from its throat, "A noble brat are you? Well, no matter. You are the first to come and end me all these months I've been here. Why do you humans think I came so close to one of your godforsaken cities anyways?"

Suddenly I realized what he said wasn't making sense, "Are you trying to trick me? A full unit of armored knights from the empire came to kill you. It looks like you roasted them to ashes with your fire breath."

I wasn't sure but great beast appeared to be thinking, "Is that what that noise was? The blasted clanging of all that metal kept me awake for hours. I'm not as young as I used to be you know. I need a good twenty hours of sleep a day. Had I known they were people here to kill me I would have gladly let them it. Well, brat are you ready to finish the job?"

"Yes!" I urgently shouted and then hesitated, "Or well I would be had I not broken my sword trying to take your head."

I nervously awaited the dragon's response, "Ha ha ha, honest, aren't you? I like you brat. I tell you what, would you like to be the strongest warrior in the land?"

"O-o-of course," I shouted in eager reply.

The dragon reached into its mouth and pulled out one it's smaller teeth. Small for it perhaps, but ever bit half of my body length. It was so heavy I could barely hold it with two hands. I don't mean to boast but I once lifted five hundred pounds of plate metal for our towns armorer.

"Now boy," the dragon continued, "take that tooth and ram it through my heart. That is the only way for you to get the power you desire."

I wasn't sure what the beast was talking about but I did as instructed. Now could this all have been a nefarious trap, sure. Was there any chance of me beating this thing without its help, not one in hell.

As the tooth pierced its heart I could see a golden light pour out of it and into me. I could feel the energy filling me to the brim. I had never felt so strong. It almost felt like it was tearing apart. I was hurting right down to my bones. Every nerve ending in my body felt like it was on fire.

I was going to ask the dragon what was going on but it barely had any body left. It seemed like it's entire being was dissipating into that golden essence and flooding my body. After a few minutes of mind-numbing pain, I finally passed out.

It was daytime when I woke up again. I could hardly believe that the cave was this well lit so far in. I could make every nook and cranny on my way out. It wasn't until I got out of the cave and looked into the sky that I truly understood things. The moon was still high in the sky. I could even see some my breath.

I already knew that I felt stronger than I had in my entire life, but apparently, I also had some kind of night vision. As cool as that was I have to admit that fact that I hadn't frozen to death in that cave was very nice. The only thing that kept me warm going in was the breath of that dragon. Now apparently the cold no longer bothered me.

Heading back into town I figured with the extra time I'd afforded I should test my strength. Approaching the first tree I could find I assumed a basic martial arts stance. Preparing myself I swung my fist and punched the tree. I had expected to punch a huge in the tree. I had not expected the force of my half powered punch to send an echo of my power through it and blasting it to splinters.

"Whoa," I breathed out.

After repeating the process three or four times I approached a massive rock face. A half strength punch shattered a tree. So what could a full powered punch do to solid stone?

Taking my stance and a deep breath I readied myself, "Ahhhh!"

The strike sent tremors through the entire rock face just like the tree the once twenty-foot rock face exploded into rubble and dust.

I could no longer contain my excitement and took off like a bullet to the village. I stopped only briefly to load up as much of the gear of the fallen soldiers as I could. Now with my new tooth-sword, and what must have been at least twelve hundred pounds of gear I ran back towards town. Even with all that weight, I found myself moving at a speed faster than I ever thought my legs could carry me.

The sun was just starting to break the sky as I returned to town. It was turning out to be a beautiful day. Maybe with all this new power I could get some training in before tomorrow's tournament. The town was already bustling with people. I know I had only been here for about five hours on one day, but it certainly seemed odd to have so many people running around so early.

It took me twice as long as it should have to make it to the recruitment office for my reward. I was very displeased to find the only face in town that I might consider familiar there.

"No matter how many times you come, boy, the answer is the same, we are simply not recruiting now," the gruff man patronized me.

"I'm not here about recruitment today," I sniped back at him, "I am here for my reward. I killed the ancient dragon in the Northern Caverns."

The man looked at me astonished and then in disbelief, "What proof do you have?"

I pulled out the massive tooth that I had fastened to the hilt of my previous broken sword, "Will this suffice?"

The man stared at it. His mouth hung open as he examined the tooth. No run of the mill danger beast had fangs this size. He could obviously also tell that I had not had it with me prior.

"Alright then. As hard as I find it to believe that does certainly seem to be a dragon fang. I can still smell the ash off of it as well. I gotta say, kid, I'm seeing you in a whole new light now. I would love to hear that story. Unfortunately with the tournament keeping everything held up you'll have to come back afterwards for your reward," he said to me in a manner that finally held some respect but that last bit worried me.

"What should I do until tomorrow then," I asked, "I have no more food or money left for lodging tonight?"

He shook his head, "No worries kid. The tournament starts in a couple hours and should end a few hours after that. Most fights in these types of things go pretty fast."

That got my attention, "Wait a second I thought the tournament was Saturday?"

"Well yeah kid can't you count the days," he said now looking a bit worriedly at me, "Last time you were here it was Thursday right? That was two days ago which makes today Saturday."

"I was here two days ago? That's impossible unless," it finally dawned on me, "I was unconscious in that cave for a whole day!"

I still had to drop off this gear before I could go to the arena, "Sir do you think I could leave this gear here with you? It's the armor from knights killed by that dragon. I thought the right thing to do would be to bring it to the armory but I don't head to the arena now I'll never make it."

He chuckled a bit at me, "Gosh kid, I'm starting to like you. Don't worry I'll get someone to come move this. I'll even throw in a bonus for returning the gear."

"Thanks a lot," I tossed a huge grin his way before dropping the massive bag off my back and rubbing my slightly sore shoulders.

Everyone in the area turned to look at the back which now set in a small crater. Oops. The man gave me another look of disbelief that was now being mirrored by all of the people in the vicinity. The officer came over to the bag and grabbed it with a hand and yanked but nothing happened. He then proceeded to spit in both hands and rub them together. When he took hold of the bag now he did so with both hands and pulled with his entire body, nothing.

"Emperor's bastard child kid," he looked back at me, "how much is in here?"

I stopped and tried to think, "About twenty full plate sets of steel armor I think. So roughly 1200 pounds. Give or take."

The officer knew it was all give and no take. It was probably closer to fifteen hundred pounds and the kid made it look easy. Had he carried all this down from the Northern Caverns he'd have a lot more problems than just some sore shoulders.

"Hey, kid follow me," the officer turned an went through a door with me hot on his trail, "You'll only just barely make it to the arena in time that way. You've seen that we can kind of be jerks here sometimes so they may refuse you entry even if you have paid. So let's bring you the short way through the guard's area around the castle. I'll cut your travel time by about two hours with all that foot traffic out there."

After about an hour of walking the two finally made it to a large doorway. The officer led him through and walked him to a booth.

"This kid is entering the tournament," He said to the men.

"Name," was their only reply.

"Tatsumi," I stated.

"Tatsumi Dragon Slayer," my new friend the officer added.

They looked us over skeptically, "Dragonslayer you say?"

My friend bellowed a hearty laugh, "That's right. He killed the dragon in the caverns. Just what do you think that is on his back."

The man was referring to the tooth of course. The two men in front of me were as flabbergasted as the officer had been in the beginning if not more so. The looks of disbelief didn't leave there faces though.

"Well-" one man began but was cut off by the officer.

"Are you saying you doubt my word?"

I'm not sure if they hadn't noticed who the officer was at this point or not. They hadn't seemed like incredibly observant individuals to be honest. But as they took him in the both shook their heads no vigorously.

"All right then," the man patted my back, "You go on in Tatsumi and follow directions. I'm gonna go talk to a few people but you best believe that I'll be in the crowd rooting for you."

As the man said I proceeded through another set of doors. All there was for me to do now was wait.

 _ **ELSEWHERE**_

The officer had continued up a set of stairs until he reached a private viewing booth. He could barely hide the look of disdain on his face at one of its occupants. People knew but this tournament was held for General Esdeath, but not for the reasons that they thought. The scuttlebutt in the barracks was that the Great General Esdeath was looking for a man.

Having gotten to the open doorway the officer stood in place and cleared his throat.

All attention turned to him as he was greeted by the three in assembly and given respective nods by the men on duty.

"Ah you made it," the young Emperor greeted him.

"The former great general. How goes your retirement? Are you here to bet or perhaps are you competing for the attention of the General here," the Emperor's Uncle and adviser Honest greeted me. Never had a man's name been so ill-suited to him. He was, in fact, the reason I retired.

"General Balmung," Esdeath greeted me, "It is so good to see you again. What brings you here today? I always have a place for you in my elite force if you wish to return to the battlefield."

I smiled at her. The girl was something of a daughter to me. I knew she carried a great deal of respect towards me but honestly wasn't sure if she was capable of an emotion like love. It made me all the more curious about this tournament.

"I am flattered General but no," I replied politely with respect for her position, "No, I am here today to give you some information."

"Oh," she replied with a smirk that said she was clearly interested, "Well if it is so important you felt the need to tell me yourself then I am eager to hear it."

I smiled not quite willing to spoil the surprise just yet, "All I'll say for now is wait for the competitor Tatsumi to compete. I promise you won't be disappointed."

And with that the Officer saluted and took his leave.

"Balmung of the Azure Sky," Honest stated with little respect, "That man should serve the empire in a position more suited to him. It seems very disrespectful that he retired to such a position after the young Emperor's coronation."

Unfortunately for the manipulative Honest, his words wouldn't reach the Emperor that day, "Did you guys see him? That was the legendary Balmung of the Azure Sky, slayer of the Basilisk. It's said that he looked it dead in the eyes and did not turn to stone. He is so cool."

Honest sighed as Esdeath looked on into the emptiness her teacher once filled, "Alright General, let's just see what this Tatsumi has in store for me."

 _ **Back With Tatsumi**_

I couldn't wait much longer for my match. I know I am lucky to have been seeded through the first round but honestly, I was chomping at the bit here. I had found the officer in the crowd and waved at him. He had simply given me a thumbs up. It was hard to believe someone who I held in contempt only a day ago I was now getting to be friends with.

Then the announcement came, "Then next match is the terrible Genghis Kahnival versus Tatsumi the Dragon Slayerrrrr!"

The crowd erupted in cheers as we came out. The man I was fighting was a lot to take in at once. He held the countenance of an ancient Chinese general, proud and tall. Yet, he was also adorned with silly looking umbrella and a red nose.

"Match...Begin"

The man opened his umbrella and began to spin it. I had watched his first round fight and knew what came next. From the handle piece sticking through the top came a plethora of small orbs that flew off in a continuous stream in all directions as he spun the umbrella. Explosions surrounded the arena flinging rubble into me. Finally one came my way. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. I didn't know what to think. My old instincts would have told me to avoid them, but now I just knew they wouldn't hurt me. I walked through the balls as they exploded against my chest, swatting some away that were aimed at my face. They were nothing more than a nuisance.

Against your average man, this would have been very deadly. In the middle of a large unsuspecting group, this weapon could cause a bloodbath. But against my new and far more impressive body, it did nothing. The shock that played on the mans face brought a grin to mine.

"This can't be," the man shouted, "this is the Imperial Arms Bomb Festival. You can not simply walk through it."

The mans shouts deserved no response from me as I simply walked forward until I was within striking distance. Finally, the man quit spinning his parasol and used it to attempt to block my strike. Impressively the umbrella actually withstood my force. The shattered bones in the man's hands alongside the dent he made in the wall afterwards did not make him look equally impressive.

"Tatsumi advances to the next round."

Little did I know someone was taking great interest in my fight.

With that match out of the way I only had two left to go. I wish I could say that my second match was more eventful. A martial arts master in town who had done spectacularly in his first matches surrendered after breaking both hands and a foot trying to injure me. The crowd seemed displeased but I wasn't here for them.

Finally the last round was upon us and once more I found myself against the wielder of an imperial arms. A young man with blue hair who reminded me a bit of my old self stood there radiating confidence. He wielded only a sword but after his last match, I learned not to underestimate it.

"Match Start!"

Without wasting a moment he thrust his blade into the ground and shouted, "Grand Chariot!"

He now wore a dark blue knights armor and wielded his blade. His overall power seemed to increase ten fold. Finally, I felt as though I had an opponent with which I could stretch my wings so to speak.

I assumed a fighting pose for the first time and prepared myself. To the man's credit, he was fast. What must have appeared to be a blur moving around the ring I watch him. Finally, he charged me. I caught his fist and dug in my heels. Not only did it force me to slide back about a foot, but it took almost all my force to crack his armor. That news however only made me smile more. I was certain at this point that I looked like the cat who ate the canary.

We disengaged and jumped back from each other. Giving each other another once over we both assumed a fighting posture. He brought forward his blade once more so I brandished my dragons tooth.

"Let's just see who is stronger. You and your imperial arms, or me and my danger beast power," I challenged him.

He seemed almost taken about when I mention my power before steeling himself again, "Lets."

We charged each other. I realized now, moving at full speed for the first time that not only could I match his speed but most likely surpass it by some small margin. As we brought our weapons against one another a shockwave was sent out. The ring that was in a ten-foot radius around us crumbled in response as many of the crowd were sent tumbling backward.

Again an again we brought our blades to bear against one another until I'd had enough. I changed the direction of my blade at the last moment. For the first time, something caused me pain since this transformation. It even broke my skin, if only just. He, however, did not fare so well. Upon contact, his armor shattered and he was sent tumbling back. As he rose he was gripping his ribs, they were clearly broken.

He appeared to be determined to go on so I readied myself once more until he rose a hand, "No thank you, my friend. As much as I wish to continue this bout my body could not handle it. I must concede victory to you. You truly have a power unlike anything I've ever seen."

Then the announcement sounded, "The winner is… Tatsumi the Dragon Slayerrrr!"

I couldn't believe it. Cheers ran through the stands as people rose from there seats. The applause sounded like a thunderstorm. It took a minute to absorb that it was all for me. I felt like I should bask in it and take it all in, but I found myself slightly embarrassed and rubbing the back of my neck. I hate to admit that this is all due to the power I received from the dragon. The truth is though I'm not sure I could have even won my first fight without it. Those bombs would have destroyed me.

A pair of eyes above the stands watch on as the young man who just won her tournament waves at the audience. Most men she had ever known would have lost all sense of pride and humility in this moment and would have been acting like a fool. This young man, Tatsumi, was obviously not like the rest. Truly, Balmung was right. Finally, she had found him.

I was a bit of a loss at what I should be doing now. Sure I had won the tournament, but it's not like anyone asked what my wish was. Turning my head left and right I looked for someone to ask. My confusion only grew when a sudden silence fell over the crowd. It took me a moment to follow the stares and figure out what was going on.

That was when my eyes found her. A gorgeous blunette walking down the long stairs from the VIP box. Her blue hair and eyes were offset by her white uniform that seemed to be a shade darker than her skin if that was even possible. Between the uniform, her insignia, and appearance I knew in a moment who I was looking at as she finally approached me.

I gave a slight bow in respect, "General Esdeath, it's an honor."

She didn't reply. She just continued to stand there and look me over. I felt like she was evaluating my entire being yet I couldn't deny all of my enhanced senses were doing the same to her. The oddest thing about it all was the fact that she smelled really good. I really couldn't explain that.

Suddenly her rapier was out of its sheath and she lunged at me. It was easy enough to dodge thrust after thrust. I really wasn't sure what I should do but I was beginning to get a new urge. She was aiming at my vitals with every strike. With the next stab, I decided I'd had enough and let her stab me. As soon as the metal stuck me the blade snapped in half and before she could recoil I had backhanded her.

Years of battle-honed experience are all that I imagine let her react in time. She created a shield of solid ice with her opposite hand to absorb the force of the blow. The ice shattered but she seemed totally fine. Somehow the ice she created had absorbed the entire force of the impact. I hadn't even been holding back…well not much anyway.

Assuming a combat pose I waited for her next volley of attacks. You can imagine my surprise when she resumed a neutral pose again and examined me. She looked for signs of weakness or damage from her attack and obviously found none. So again we stood in silence.

After a wait that could have only been a minute rather than the hours it felt like she finally spoke, "I like you."

"Huh," was all I had time to say before she was dragging me away.

I would like to say that she was dragging me by the collar of my shirt but that was not the case. While she was dragging by the collar it was certainly not of my shirt. I probably could have stopped her but I was too confused as she wrapped my neck with a dogs collar faster than most eyes could follow and began to drag me away by it.

 **A/N: I thought that was a pretty good place to stop considering dress to impress is really all about first impressions, ya know. This is kind how my chapters are going to roll out. I will get an idea about what I want in the chapter and then fit a chapter title with it. I'd love to know what ideas you guys have. Chapter titles or story concepts. I think it would be great if this story ended up being a huge collaboration. Please note that if I end up incorporating your ideas I will give you credit for it.**

 **Did you like how I gave him power? I considered just making him strong enough to make it through the tournament. I had another idea for giving him power but I think I'll use that in another story. One where I'm not sure if this pairing will be together or they will be enemies. As always please R &R. I'll probably only continue this story if it gets enough support.**


	3. Knowing Them

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Akame Ga Kill.**

 **Chapter 2: Knowing Them: Inside and Out**

 **If you're here, then that means you got her attention. Great! It also means that it's put up or shut up time. Depending on the woman, keeping her attention may be harder than you think. This is why you have to really get to know the other person. What are they like on the inside? Just because she likes to shop doesn't mean that's who she really is. Her job may be important to her, but there is always more on the inside. Your challenge here is to find out what lies beneath.**

 **When you find out who she is, the next step is to take an interest. If her true passion is art, then maybe take her somewhere for inspiration. If she is really into her health, then invite her to join for a morning jog. Becoming part of her passion might just help make her more passionate about you.**

Sitting on the bed I could hear the shower running. At this point, I was still asking myself how I'd gotten into this mess. All I wanted was to do was support my village by joining the army. Now I've been dragged into the bedchambers of the armies top brass.

Honestly, though, everyone knows General Esdeath. Never has anyone known or heard of a more terrifying warrior. All that is really only second to the fact that Tatsumi had never seen a more beautiful woman. Not that she'd said more than five words to him since she'd dragged me away. All I got was a brief, "wait here," before she disappeared into the bathroom.

Here's another question, why did she leave the door cracked? Did she want me to join her? No, that can't be it. She wouldn't have said to wait otherwise, or was she flirting? Nope, not worth the risk. Still, it's really hard looking away from the door.

I hadn't realized that the shower had turned off until I felt two arms come from behind me and slide down my chest. All of my senses kicked into overdrive as I breathed in the woman whose head had found its way to my shoulder. Somehow I could sense that she meant me no harm and that put me at ease. Her hair cascaded down and washed over the side of my face. Breathing in deeply immersed me in her fragrant shampoo, cherry blossom, surprisingly feminine for such an intimidating figure.

Her breath was hot on my neck, "Now, I do believe introductions are in order."

Valiantly, I managed a timid chuckle, "Well...uh, as you heard at the tournament, I'm T-Tatsumi. Of course, I'd have to have been born under a rock to not know who you are General Esdeath."

A playful giggle that I never expected to escape such a woman's lips filled my ears, "Now I'll have none of that. Just call me Esdeath. There should be no formalities between us."

I couldn't suppress the excited shudder that swept over me, "Alright, E-Esdeath, so why did you bring me h-here?"

I was so wrapped in her scent that when her form crept further around I became quickly lost in her frozen eyes. Her hand caressed my cheek, pulling a sigh from my chest. Never before had I experienced so many unintentional, knee-jerk reactions. My next one was the worst so far.

Only just noticing that the all powerful General was now adorned with nothing more than a white blouse. A very unbuttoned white blouse. I tried to fight the urge, but my eyes slowly fell down her face, towards her chest. I gripped the sheets, fighting my own primal urges to no avail. It was then, to my great surprise, that my eyes froze on the tattoo marring her snow white skin.

"So, you can sense it too," the blunette's words drug me out of my stupor.

Tilting my head slightly I found her intriguing gaze, "Sense what?"

"The danger beast soul that lies inside me," reaching around me suddenly, I offered no resistance as she pulled my shirt off, "See, I could sense yours too."

My gaze was drawn to her finger as it traced along my stomach. Surprise shook me as I took in a tribal image of the dragon's head that I met only two nights ago. I wasn't sure when that got there, but I knew that she was right. These weren't tattoos that we had, but brands. Marks that scarred our flesh, proof of the power we took on.

"So, is this what makes me feel this way? Why I've been so drawn to you since the tournament," I asked.

She grinned back, "I'd like to think that there is more to it. Still, we won't really know until we've really learned more about each other. All I know is that you entered my tournament, are incredibly strong, and have the potential for greatness."

The heat on my cheeks told me I was blushing, "Greatness? I don't really know about that. Honestly, I'm just a guy from a small village outside the kingdom. I came here to join the army so that I could send money back home. My village hasn't been doing too well lately and I want to help. I never imagined how my life would change when I came here."

Finally releasing me, Esdeath came round on the bed to face me fully, "Tatsumi, do you know what an imperial arms is?"

I shook my head having never heard of such a thing.

"An imperial arms is a weapon of great power forged by a king of old. Many seek these weapons out, hoping to go from ordinary to extraordinary. Many say that they are the only true power left in this world."

"Wow, that sounds amazing. Do you have one," it was an honest question and not one that I had expected to receive such a hard look for.

Soon, her expression softened and she stroked my brand again, "No, silly boy. I can understand why you are so enamored with them though. I'll admit, when I first heard about them, even I was curious. I wonder if you'll come to the same conclusion that I did though. A power like that is grand, but what happens when they set the weapon down, or when it breaks?"

I knew from her earlier expression that this was a more serious question than it sounded so I made sure to consider it carefully, "Well, no matter the benefit, as soon as they set the weapon down they are no better off then they were beforehand. No, actually, they're worse off. Having such a powerful weapon most likely make them arrogant."

Immediately, I knew that I had answered correctly when she smiled, "I knew you were the one. A temporary power is a useless one. Our power is something greater, something that not only strengthened us but evolved us. I can sense it in you ya know. That terrible power. It's something that will never leave you, and with it, you can reshape the world."

The very idea sounded ridiculous. Reshape the world? Such grand ideas were beyond someone of my station, but something about it sounded right. I could feel that a change had taken place inside me ever since I woke up in that cave. A hunger now lived within me, a burning where none had been before. I could smell the same thing in her, and it made my burning all the stronger.

Shaking my head I tried to focus on the here and now, "Okay, all that is a bit much to absorb all at once. What I really want to know is why I am here. You just kind of dragged me off after the fights. I expected to have some form of reward but this… this is a bit much."

With a strength one would never expect from such slender arms she pushed me down and mounted me, "You're here because I wanted, no, needed you here. It wasn't just the power, it was your smile, the way you could be so humble after winning such a fight. You wield such frightening power with a sense of purity that I had to have you. Give yourself to me and I will make all your dreams come true."

My gulp was audible, "I, umm, I thought we were supposed to get to know each other first?"

Her barely clothed chest brushed against mine as she slid above me, she was a predator and I her prey, "Don't worry, I'm new to this as well. I think we should just let our bodies take over. I'm sure everything will work out."

As her lips closed in my self-control finally kicked in and suppressed the burning in my gut. With a speed that she obviously hadn't been expecting I snuck around her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She must have thought it was a game and tried to roll with me but I held fast. Eventually, she stopped, and reached around, running her fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, "You're beautiful and powerful, and obviously a lot more than just a pretty face. It's just… I don't want to do things this way. I mean, I can feel the pull, the desire, but I want to be more than that. Maybe we are something more now, something evolved, but I'd like to think that I'm not just a beast. If this is all you want from me, then I don't think this will work."

Her smile was soft, but the ice in her eyes still held a predatory glint, "Sweet boy. It's a game then. You will proceed to attempt to woe me, and I will try and make you mine. Fear not, I shall be faithful. I won't even look at another man. I'll make sure you never feel alone again."

My breath hitched for a moment, all I could really think to say was, "Thanks."

"Oh don't thank me yet," her grin grew, "As much as I love this chivalrous side to you, I can not deny my hunger for you. I can be persistent Tatsumi, and oh so patient. Just you wait, watch how I break you as we make our own little heaven in the depths of this hell."

Nervously, I just chuckled and held her a little tighter.

"You know, you can let me go now. I'll behave tonight," she offered.

Since she couldn't see me, I shook my head against her back, "Thanks, but I'll hold on if it's all the same to you. I'm not sure whose version of behaving you are referring to."

Her laugh then was melodic, as if it was drawing me into her, "Oh, aren't you a clever boy. I won't be deterred though. Our game is already afoot, and I don't intend to lose."

Something in me began to rise up once more in response to the challenge, "You just keep trying to break me, and I'll make you learn to love me. We'll see who ends up on top."

I was surprised when I felt her shiver this time, "Oh Tatsumi, keep talking that way and I might not be able to hold back tonight. Just you remember, you're mine. Any woman who dares to touch you will suffer the consequences."

As one might expect, I didn't sleep that night. Every time I began to drift off her body would adjust, and in fear of what she might do, I would squeeze again. The vicious cycle continued until the first light of day. As her barely clothed form seemed to stretch out against my fully clothed one, I relaxed. Well, I relaxed until I was reminded of the promise she made me.

Somehow, providing for my village didn't seem to be a major concern now. I had to figure that I would earn some kind of keep at her side. I was sure to get some kind of military position, and that meant money. Money I probably wouldn't even need. Still, my main problem was sleeping in my arms. The question I couldn't help put to myself was, how could I win her heart before she conquered my body?

 **A/N: So, honestly I haven't had a lot of motivation to write this story. It is just a fun story that I plan to update sporadically when I have the desire/inspiration to. Admittedly, most of us know that fanfiction has been sending us updates as it should, so when I noticed all the reviews I felt compelled to give you more. A lot will change in this story since Tatsumi won't be joining Night Raid. Without the death of his friends he has no animosity against the capital and will try and change it from the inside. Don't think I won't still make the capital a messed up place though.**

 **I know this wasn't a long chapter, but I wanted this scene to kind of stand alone. I may do a date scene with they island they got stuck on in the anime later, have an idea for that. Still, a lot needs to happen before then. If you want faster updates, keep leaving reviews. Plus, I want your ideas for chapters. Remember that we have to be able to combine the chapter contents with some kind of dating theme. I was thinking maybe, "Impressing Her Friends" or "Sharing An Interest", for the next chapter. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
